Conventional testing practices in the drum and pail container industry generally test for assurance of leak-proof quality of container bodies, bottoms and head double seam. Known practices, to the extent that they go beyond the forgoing testing of container parts to further assure that the head end of the container is leak-proof, are constrained to procedures involving alignment of the test apparatus with container access ports and are further encumbered, where a high measure of leakproof character is desired to be tested, by complex pressure detection subsystems.